Usagi
by WingsofSmoke
Summary: Lavi has a scenario in his head and he wants Allen to figure it out. Oneshot, very short, Lavi/Allen pairing.


A/N: Short fic written in about five minutes, from way back when in my first semester of college. Some OOCness, but someone gave me a weird pick-up line and I rolled with it. So have a bit of fluff today!

**Usagi**

Allen had pretty much decided that Lavi was a complete and utter weirdo. And that was being nice about it. It wasn't that Lavi was ridiculously flamboyant or he acted like he had the hots for men while still being a skirt-chaser. Oh, no, nothing like that.

But he was extremely... cheesy. To anyone. Just saying.

How did Allen decide this? Oh, just one random day at college when Lavi caught him after their two-hour lecture in O-Chem, taught by the ever-crazy Professor Lee (who seemed to talk more about robots than the actual course material) and had wanted him to stay behind. Neither of them had classes after; they both tended to just hit the cafeteria before going to study, Allen in his dorm and Lavi in the library. So when the last random college kid had filed out and Komui was already gone, the scenario went something like this:

"Hey, sprout," Lavi greeted with a grin, his bookbag swung over his shoulder. He leaned against one of the seats.

Allen glanced up from where his grey notebook was halfway sticking out of his bag. "The name's _Allen_," he reminded Lavi for what felt like the umpteenth time. But he didn't put a lot of bite into it today. He hadn't slept well last night, so he was a little tired. Thus, no malice in commenting on that stupid nickname that freaking Kanda had dubbed him.

Good grief, that man was—

Allen stuffed his notebook into his bag roughly.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" Lavi asked, tilting his head just so, causing his hair to fall over his missing right eye. Thankfully covered by the eyepatch, and Allen inwardly was reminded of the horrible way in which Lavi had lost his eye.

"Of course," the Brit replied. Why couldn't Lavi? "What is it?" Allen zipped up his bag.

Lavi set his bag aside and held out his hands. "Here, gimme yer hand."

Allen blinked. "Why?"

Lavi gestured wildly with his own hands. "Just bear wit' me fer a sec."

Allen, though confused, held out his hand. Lavi took it in both of his and then eyed the Brit seriously. "I got a scenario in m'head that I wanna see if ya can figure out. Kay?"

The white-haired boy blinked again, then slowly nodded. "Okay, go on..."

Lavi nodded. He looked dead-serious. He tapped Allen's hand with one finger. "Okay, so there's this rabbit—"

"Why does everything you say somehow link back to rabbits?" Allen interrupted as he shot Lavi a strange look.

Lavi shushed him with a finger to his lips. "That's not important! Jus' listen." When Allen shut his mouth, Lavi went on. "So there's this rabbit. And here's the river." He was drawing invisible lines and squigglies on Allen's hand (which was a little cold; Allen always had cold hands, Lavi remembered). He also tapped it gently to indicate where the rabbit was.

"So the rabbit wants ta cross th'river," Lavi was explaining. Allen nodded as the redhead spoke. "But he can't hop over it, cause he'll fall in th'river an' drown... an' the poor little guy knows he dun wanna do that."

"Right, right," Allen interrupted Lavi again without realizing it, since now he seemed concentrated on the invisible map that Lavi had drawn out on his hand. He could pretend he could see the lines. But now he was seriously wondering where Lavi was going with this.

"An' there's no rocks or anythin' the rabbit can hop on an' cheat," Lavi went on.

"No wood or planks either?" Allen asked, glancing up. He looked back down at the non-existent map on his skin when Lavi shook his head 'no'.

"So how do ya think the rabbit gets across?" the redhead finally asked, looking up at Allen's face.

Allen's face was screwed up in concentration. His lips were set in a thin line, his brows furrowed. His eyes were contemplative. His entire face was serious.

A few minutes passed. Allen was still thinking. Lavi was pretty patient. He was waiting for Allen to come up with some answer. Any answer. Even if it was stupid or crazy.

"The rabbit can't sprout wings and fly across, right?" Allen asked, just clarifying that they were talking in terms of serious reality.

Lavi snorted. "Ain't possible."

Allen's lips turned down into a pout, raising an eyebrow at Lavi, but then looked back down to their joint hands. He sighed in resignation. "I don't know. How does it get across the river?"

Lavi blinked. Then grinned. Then chuckled nervously. "How do ya expect me ta know? I just wanted to hold yer hand."

Allen's face flamed. And of course, Lavi looked like he'd said the most normal thing in the world.

Lavi was definitely a weirdo. Yet that didn't stop Allen from dating Lavi five weeks later, after their mid-terms.

... Though it wasn't really Lavi's pick-up line that did it.


End file.
